


Honeymoon

by Harukanesekoi



Series: Run To You [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family, IMSORRY, I’m bad at tags, M/M, Mates, Mating, honeymoon time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukanesekoi/pseuds/Harukanesekoi
Summary: Honeymoon, JeongCheol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I miss everyone~ Especially posting uwu~ I’m sorry if I took a lot of time to post, school started already and hopefully I get to continue posting at least ~  
Hope you are happy with the bonus that I made, if not tell me so~ aim always happy to hear from you~ Thank you for waiting as always and always supporting me. 
> 
> -haru

Having an island all to themselves, Seungcheol surely didn’t disappoint when he said that they’ll be together and secluded for a week for their honeymoon

No media, no people that know them, no one else beside the two of them and a mansion in the middle of nowhere, quite literally.  
Jeonghan doesn’t mind it but as he knows, his husband runs an empire and being away without any contact is something he doesn’t expect to get from him 

“Babe, we’re here.” Seungcheol whispers to a sleepy alpha lying on the bed of their private plane, Jeonghan stirs softly in his sleep before glancing at his man and going back to sleep

Seungcheol chuckles seeing him and leans down to peck his cheek, pulling the alpha to his chest and hugging him close

Jeonghan simply snuggles more to the man, feeling far more relaxed and in need of more sleeping time but feeling the hand on his back running down his ass, the beautiful alpha sigh softy 

Seungcheol runs his hand thru his lovers long locks of white hair, it’s color vibrantly alive with and suits his pale white skin, when his hand found his lovers nape, he massages it softly down to his spine, following the beautiful bone down to his ass

“Hmm..” soft moans escapes the beautiful alpha as his husband continue to massage his back, snuggling to his chest before looking up with clouded eyes 

“Good morning?” Jeonghan pecks his lips before patting his chest softly, the beautiful man yawns softy and stretches his arms as he moves up to sit down 

Looking at his husband who is watching him, Seungcheol has a fond smile on his face as he looks at the alpha 

“I’m awake now.” Seungcheol smiles and sits up before pecking his lips, Jeonghan stand up and grabs his cardigan by the rack and wears it, going to Seungcheol’s awaiting body, the alpha leans on his husband who wraps his arms around him as they walk out of the plane

Seungcheol talking to the pilot with Jeonghan in his arms, feeling a little sleepy yet excited feeling the warm weather of the sun touching his skin

“Thank you for having us Captain.”   
“Your welcome Sir, Congratulations on your marriage and have fun.” 

Seungcheol smiles as he shakes hands with the Captain and Jeonghan did the same, Saying their goodbye the two gets in to the awaiting car, Jeonghan yawns before snuggling to Seungcheol’s 

The alpha looks down at his husband who is half asleep it seems, softly caress the alphas hair as he lets him rest, being on the plane for hours could take a toll on him and it’s clearly something the alpha suffers from 

“How are you feeling, babe?” Jeonghan snuggles more to him as he hears the alpha, looking up to his husband, the beautiful alpha smiles before being pulled to the alphas lap, Jeonghan hugs his husband’s body with his warm ones and lean his head on his shoulder, seungcheol did the same and pecks the cheek of his beloved 

“I’m feeling really happy, good and I want nothing but to lay in bed all day with you then swim or play when we feel like it.” Seungcheol chuckles hearing his beautiful alpha in his arms, his petite body was perfectly fitted in his embrace, so perfect

The alpha caress the beautiful alphas faces, a soft pink hue could be seen because of the rays of sun touching his skin, Jeonghan looks at his alpha who is lovingly caressing his body and face

The car came to a stop and Jeonghan looks outside to see a beautiful two story modern European mansion with a black roof and white concrete walls, Jeonghan looks at seungcheol with a big smile

“It’s beautiful.” Seungcheol smiles as the door opens and they both come out, Jeonghan in Seungcheol arms still stares in awe as they go inside, seeing a modern style interior as they walk to the living room, the glass open wall shows the backyard that occupies a pool and the forest around them, beautifully open for them to see from the living room and kitchens

Jeonghan sees picture frames by the wall and goes to see who it belongs to, the alpha surprise but smiles upon seeing pictures of Soonyoung and Wonwoo as a kid playing at the pool, some with Seungcheol around the house and mostly in the forest with the kids always laughing and the alpha looking like a kid in front of his own kid

Touching a photo of the three wearing a Christmas sweater and pictured by their Christmas tree, Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol who is behind him with a smile on his lips seeing the photos of his kids and him before

“You own this house.” Seungcheol hugs him from behind and caress his arms softy

“This is our vacation house, well I built this for my boys who loves running around in dirt and swimming but doing that in South Korea where they are always watched?, I needed to have a haven with them, that’s why this is built.” Jeonghan faces the alpha softly and wraps his arms around the alpha, upon facing the other side, he saw a beautiful portraits of his husband and his kids, it was big and takes care of for years to see that it looks so new and just made 

“You are an amazing father.” Seungcheol smiles and hugs his husband closer and close his eyes, burying his face on his mates neck 

How he longed for that, he never really thought that he is a good father, he just want his sons to be happy, grow up happy, know that he was there for them whenever, wherever, that he will do everything to keep them safe and sound.

Jeonghan runs his hand up and down his back as the alpha knows that his mate is feeling relief that he did a good job raising his children, relief of being able to actually think of himself now and have a mate

“You are an amazing man, Cheol. I’m so proud of you, I love you.” Jeonghan cups his cheeks softy as he caress it and pecks his lips softly, the alpha leans his forehead on to the beautiful alphas and pecks his lips

“Thank you Hannie, I love you more. Thank you.” Jeonghan smiles at that, Seungcheol smiles before carrying him suddenly in a bridal style, Jeonghan surprised being leapt off the ground wraps his arms around his mates neck

Seungcheol went to the stair case and Jeonghan could see more photographs on the wall, going up with them and with every step the two child started to grow up and it ended with one that looks more recently, Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol and points at the recent photo and the alpha looks at it

“That’s my birthday, Last year? We weren’t able to come back here this year because we were all out of the country for business then the Soonie-Jihoon marriage happens and now we’re here.”Shrugs the alpha as they proceed to a room

bigger than your usual masters bed room for it has two sections, the bed is big enough for four people and by the foot is an open room looking at the living room type section where there is a television, couch and a bar on the side, book shelf on the side of the bed and a door for walk in closet while the other side of the room by the bar has the door towards the bathroom

The window overlooks the side of the house with a miniature sofa attached to it for reading and relaxing, Wonwoo loves that side of Seungcheol’s room and asked his father for a mini book shelf for his books by the side that was still there, Seungcheol never thought that he would have his sons invading his room 

But Wonwoo made him thinks otherwise, Seungcheol often wakes up in the morning with the sun rays hitting his face because the eldest Choi chooses to lay down by the sofa with his favorite book in hand and Soonyoung snuggles up asleep to his other side of the bed 

It was one of the most favorite things that Seungcheol loves whenever he wakes up in that room, the beautiful view of his sons together in his room waiting for him to wake up, simply their presence in that room made it even more special

“This is a place where no one else but my sons and I can go, a few guards and the house caretaker has only been here. Not even Mingyu have been here.” He said as he stares at Jeonghan laying down beside him and staring up at him as he leans on his arm to have his upper body up and stare down at his husband 

This house and place is their paradise, the only place they could be safe and feel relax at the same time, the only haven that made the father and sons closer, the place they go to escape the cruel world and be at peace for days.

They come and spend holidays here every year, when things got tough the father-sons trio will fly over and spend a weekend and even a week, Soonyoung mostly sedated when they fly so that he won’t be getting attacks

“Now we have more than just us as a family, we have you. They have their lovers, husbands and children. We can open the doors of this house for our new members of the family and I can’t be more than happy to have a new picture frames with everyone.” Jeonghan leans up at the alpha who speaks fondly of the memories he has and the cherished experience they did here by themselves and enjoying their time and loving each other more 

and choosing this place as their honeymoon destination, the alpha wonders if the CEO asked his sons for permission for them to use this house as their honeymoon getaway 

Nothing is more than special than being here right now at the place they called haven 

——

“Cheol— ah~ “ Jeonghan moans as the alpha holding his waist leaning on the head board, vigorously thrusting up whenever he bounces down, making the hardened cock inside of him hits up to the hilt and thru Jeonghan’s sweet sport

The beautiful’s long hair clinging on his back as sweat clings their heating body with the moon shining on to them with the windows open, They have been going at it when the beautiful alpha and his mate woke up around eight in the evening, feeling a heat on his body the alpha knew that his own heat is near and chooses to eat his mate rather than an actual food

Now being one o’clock am makes you wonder if the alpha had enough but judging by his hips movement and Seungcheol’s hold on their intertwined hand

Seungcheol pulls the alpha down and captures his lips before pulling both his arms behind him and thrusting up more, the beautiful alpha’s eyes widen by the sudden change of phase and groans in between their kisses as he lets his dominating mate leaves a reddening mark on his wrist with the way he holds him tight

“I’m near—“ Seungcheol takes his waist and takes the phase longer than the beautiful alpha could by holding his hardening cock in his hand and makes the both of them cum together, Seungcheol coming deep inside the alpha while the beautiful alpha comes in his mates hands 

Dropping on his chest, Jeonghan slowly lifted and put under a smirking Seungcheol who holds his legs up to his lips and kisses the pale inner thigh of the beautiful alpha before biting down on it, Jeonghan moans in pain from the bite but upon twitching he felt a hardening cock still inside of him, Seungcheol licks the reddening mark on his mate’s thigh then proceed to a slow phase thrusts 

Jeonghan grabs a hold of the bed sheet up by his head and watch as the alpha moves his waist painfully slow, seeing the way he moves makes you wonder if he is a dancer of some sort but the dominant alphas eyes took a glance to his mate and Jeonghan could see a predator trying to taste his prey

His eyes clear off of its usual gentleness but full of lust and needs, The beautiful alpha shudders when the alpha stares at him while nibbling a soft skin of his un marked thigh before shooting up a hard thrust, Jeonghan curling up his body with that and biting his lower lip in having mixed tensioned feelings

Seungcheol’s hand slowly run down the thighs to the inner thighs of his then guiding the beautifully white and marked thigh to wraps up to his hips with his legs locked to each other before settling his arms holding the beautiful alpha’s hips in place and hovering his body over the petite ones of Jeonghan

With the moon guiding as their light, Jeonghan watches the alpha eases more deeper and slower when he hovers to meet his eyes, Shivers run down his spine upon seeing the sweet smile of his mate

“Babe, Bear with me for I’ve been holding back.” Seungcheol whispers in his lowest voice that Jeonghan heard and the beautiful alpha’s arms wrapped around his neck instead of running away and pulling him down, Seungcheol bury his face on to the neck where he will place his mark

Jeonghan knows that his alpha is a dominant one, one that usually doesn’t accumulate gentle love making but one that shows his love thru his hard devouring volatile love making, especially having an alpha mate makes him uneasy but not wanting to hurt the alpha even if he understands, his dominant alpha has been holding back and understanding too but now that they are to be mated and married 

He can’t hold the monster anymore

“I’m all yours Cheol, need me. Devour me.” Seungcheol bites the alphas neck hard upon hearing that and that it what seems to be the trigger for Seungcheol’s alpha

And the night has only begun, for Jeonghan 

——

Loud slapping of skin, muffled moans and sweet little words occupying the room, the ones dark is now bright with the sun slowly peaking from the dark cloud of the night

Time has been out of their hands and clearly the dominant one isn’t ready and sated to let his mate go just yet, not just after their marking, no, he needed more and he will get more 

bruised neck, visible reddening marks litters his ones pearly white skin, the alphas eyes clouded with tired lust and fully sated body but the dominant one isn’t done yet

“Ah!—“ wasn’t able to finish his word the spurt of his orgasm floods their chest as he trembles in his mates arms but continue feeling the deep thrusting penetration of his mate 

Seungcheol holding his hair and clenching it in hand making the alpha exclaim loudly enough to be awake and looks up at his mate who continues, eyes tearing and tears continue falling with every shivers of thrust 

The beautiful alphas hand holds the one tightening on his long hair as he stares at his unrecognized mate 

Passing out slowly as his hand slowly lets go of the clenched ones on his hair and falling on his alphas chest 

The third time he passed out during their mating process, he knew it’ll be a tough one but he didn’t knew that his mate would be so much of a dominant alpha from the way he is and the gentleness he has always been on him, holding back his alpha must have agitated him and made him feel free to lose control when Jeonghan gave him permission to

——

The next time that the alpha wakes up, his mate is carrying him to the bathroom, his body hurting in so many levels and the way his body is simply feels heavy makes him groans by the alphas shoulder 

“Let me get you in the bath, babe.” His voice hoarse, Jeonghan blinks softly to wake up his mind at least, as soon as his body is submerge to a warm water his sigh was heard and his head leans on the bath tub, glancing up at Seungcheol and seeing the alpha have his palm over his face 

He knows he is guilty of doing what he did, he is mad at himself for not being able to stop the first time the beautiful alpha pass out on him 

“Cheol, come in with me.” The voice strained, Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol who heard him but his voice made it worse for the alpha who is feeling so bad about losing control

Jeonghan slowly lifts his arm at him from the water and reaching for his alphas hand that was covering his face in shame, Jeonghan holds the hand and softly coerced him into getting in

Seungcheol softy and slowly place Jeonghan in between his legs and hugs him from behind, Jeonghan sigh in content before feeling his mates face on his shoulder

“You know, We’re mates now. We are one and that is something you needed to do Cheol, You didn’t hurt me. You made me part of you.” Jeonghan plays with his mates hands and places a soft kiss on to the calloused hand

“You made me whole by marking me, babe. Don’t be sad or feel bad.” Seungcheol pulls him close before massaging his arms softly, the alpha pecks his shoulder as he sigh

The alpha can’t even look at his marked body, the bruises from his tight hold, the bite mark of his mating mark, the love bites, the sore cavern, everything must have been hurting for the beautiful alpha but he looks relief and had a smile on his face 

“You should see your body, it’s.. I even needed to change our bed sheet because of blood from my mark. Hannie, You’re hurt.” Jeonghan slowly and closes his eyes as he tries to face the alpha without feeling any sudden pain

“It’s a mating process, anyone must have had few bloody moments. Babe, Do you want to continue feeling this and make a fool of mine? I’m happy, I love this, I love you. I love everything you did.” Jeonghan cups his mates cheeks, staring at those guilt filled eyes of his, caressing his cheek as he pecks his lips

“We’re mates. Cheol, We are one.” Seungcheol smiles at that and leans to pecks his mates lips, pulling him closer to hug him tightly

Hurting him wasn’t the intention but that happened from the fact that he has been holding himself back and keeping his monster in check 

But now that he is able to mark him, make his body learn that he is his, that every part of him would beat and tremble in his touch, he needed to let the beautiful alphas body remember and be okay with his unleashed desire to devour him

They are mated, as one. 

“I love you mate.” 

“I love you too, mate.”

——

Seungcheol wakes up when the sun rays keeps bothering him, groaning he covers his eyes with his palm before looking at the bed beside him, the beautiful alpha laying on his stomach, with his hair messy over his bare back, the blanket reach up below his back, as his face simply beautiful sleeping peacefully 

The alpha smiles seeing the beauty of his alpha even in his sleep, tucking a hair off his face as he carefully caress the soft skin, reaching his neck to see his visible mark, close and healing

The alpha is not used to seeing someone on his bed aside from his sons that sneaks in, he only dreamt of having someone beside him, dreamt of being able to learn the warmth of others permanently and the effect of their touches in the morning 

The beautiful alpha stirs softy from his touch and snuggles on to his hand with a smile softy on his beautiful pulp lips, he soon open his eyes and looks at him, bright rays of sun touching his beautifully marked skin

“Good morning, babe.” Seungcheol smiles widely hearing that and leans forward to kiss his lips softy, staring at the beautiful man in front of him once more

“Let’s eat? We can make breakfast.” Jeonghan nods at that softy before slowly sitting up, Seungcheol stares at how the soft cotton blanket drops from his shoulder to his waist gracefully flowing thru his body, Jeonghan stretches softy, his body feeling better with the warm bath they did and with the calming gel the alpha put on the wounds

Seungcheol smiles watching his husband so sensual with the way he moves after their mating, everything looks sexy and sexual right now for the dominant alpha

“Give me a clothes babe, You don’t want me walking naked. Do you?” Seungcheol smirks at that before standing up, passing his white polo shirt to the alpha and his own boxers, watching the beautiful man wear his clothes, Seungcheol wears the cotton pants 

Jeonghan stand up and holds the alphas hand as they walk out, Walking down the stairs is much painful than Jeonghan anticipated, which resulted to him in Seungcheol’s back, the beautiful alpha swings his legs as they walk to the kitchen

“What do you want to eat?” Jeonghan is placed down the high stool by the counter, pursing his lips he watches Seungcheol opens the fridge

“Some meat and ramen? I don’t know. Do we have korean foods?” Seungcheol nods and starts taking out meats and veggies out of the fridge, kimchi as well

“Wow.” The alpha looks at his amazed husband and chuckles softly, shaking his head 

“Have you met my son? Lee Soonyoung?” Jeonghan laughs at that, remembering the kid who loves kimchi and will always look for one

“Never though until here there will be kimchi.” Seungcheol shakes his head at Jeonghan and starts preparing to cook the meat 

“Soonyoung loves it, we bring a lot when we come here.” Jeonghan smiles at that and simply watch the mighty alpha cooking for their foods, the beautiful alphas eyes went to his husbands body and he could see his own mating bite on his neck, his body litters with red scratches

Seungcheol glance at his husband when he is being quiet, seeing how the beautiful alpha simply smiles at him then proceed to tying his long hair up in a bun, Seungcheol watches how his husband gracefully does his hair and walks close to him, Jeonghan stares at Seungcheol’s watchful eyes, pecking his lips as he wraps his arms around the mighty alpha

“Let’s come back here with the kids” Seungcheol nods as he wraps his arms around the beautiful being in his arms

The two simply loving the feeling of warmth their mate has, their heart beating as one as the smile on their face unexplained and purely precious 

Life has always been hard for those who worked endlessly and selflessly, they make their lives harder to give comfort for the people they care for, always being in the shadows of those they loved and always on their back when needed be

sometimes a powerful word called destiny could play pranks and get them to meet one another but it is in their choices that they make upon meeting, that could be determined as their future 

_“There’s no such thing as a coincidence in this world.”_


	2. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Half way thru the week the two men enjoyed everything the island and the house could offer, continuing their extravagant vacation with a date in the middle of the ocean in a yacht, Jeonghan loved to soak in bask in the sun, naked for Seungcheol to see

They didn’t do anything rough for the next couple of days to let the beautiful alpha recover from their mating, did different sort of thing to sate their desires from one another and neither was disappointed 

“Babe, You’re getting pretty tan.” Jeonghan looks up at his husband sitting in a recliner chair with an open buttoned polo and a white shorts, looking like a billionaire as always with a champagne in his hand and munching a strawberry 

The beautiful alpha sets an alarm to soak for thirty minutes both sides of his body and he literally wanna achieve the sun kissed skin for when before they get back he’ll get a full body massage from on of the locals and get scrubbed down to achieve the amazing silky sun kissed skin he is dreaming 

“Not yet baby, my alarm hasn’t gone off yet.” Putting his head back down, the alpha close his eyes and let the sun soak his skin more, Seungcheol on the other hand took some pictures of the beautiful alpha, clearly loving the bare body whenever he takes a shot of his beautiful husband 

His marked body now bares some bruises darker than they should be because of the time it was left to heal, the new red ones are much gently placed and carefully put in to his body

Jeonghan looks up when his phone rang loudly, then reach for it to stop it. The beautiful alpha stand up and walks to his husband who is staring at him with his strawberry and champagne in hand, the alpha munch the fruit when Jeonghan reach him and sits on his lap

Seungcheol puts down what he is holding before reaching for the silk kimono robe that his husband adores and personally bought from one of their adventures in Japan 

“Look at your skin, babe. Flushed and red for me?” Tying the robe on his waist before pecking his lips softy, Jeonghan leaned down on his husband and hugs him gracefully, caressing the soft hairs from his nape and twirling his fingers on it

Seungcheol caress his a back softly as they settle in the shade of their yacht, Seungcheol is the one driving the boat, that’s why he lets Jeonghan get naked in the middle of the ocean

He wouldn’t want anyone seeing his body, not even a glimpse of asked be. Seungcheol never lets the camera that Mingyu said to buy, when he asked what camera is good to bring for a trip and not as heavy either 

Always capturing moments and talking photos of themselves to remember the trip

“Something came, Bigger than I thought.” Jeonghan looks at him before getting the camera and taking a picture of Seungcheol while sitting on his lap, the beautiful alpha simply looks at him with a smile then start roaming the gallery of the camera

“What came?” Seungcheol smiles, tucking his hair behind his ears softy to make him look at him, Jeonghan leans down on his husband and pecks his lips softy, both smiling in between pecks and soft giggles could be heard 

The beautiful alpha wraps his arms around his husband upon putting the camera down on the table, pecking his lips continuously and not letting him go, Seungcheol chuckles softly as his hands caress the petite body of his husband and eyes on his playful ones

“Hmm.. Wanna go back?” Jeonghan nods and pecks his lips again, Seungcheol stand up with Jeonghan on his arms, legs wrapped around his waist and he go and went to the controls, Putting the beautiful alpha down on the couch beside and took control of the yacht back to the shore

“I have a surprise, before your aesthetician comes” Jeonghan grins at that and simply lean on the couch and feel the breeze of the wind, loving how peaceful life is in this island

Their day starts with a kiss and ends with one, eating home made foods everyday, buying different souvenirs for the family, enjoying every moment and simply being in each other’s company. They are happy and content

“You have been sleeping a lot these days” Jeonghan slowly stirs awake from hearing that and blinks when he was in his husband’s arms and on their way inside the house, the alpha sigh and shakes his head softy

“I don’t know, I might be feeling too comfortable?” Seungcheol pecks his head at that and puta him down on the couch, Looking at the grand staircase of the house, there is a new portraits up on the wall

Jeonghan clearly surprised seeing the portrait I font of him, eyes widen and mouth agape softly as he looks at his husband’s back who is also facing the portraits 

It’s when they got married, Seungcheol and Jeonghan seated in the middle while Wonwoo and Soonyoung stands behind them

Their first family portrait 

“It’s beautiful.” Jeonghan murmurs softy as tears occupies his eyes, not knowing what to say seeing how the smile on the two boys while their hand on their fathers’ shoulders makes Jeonghan sobs 

Seungcheol sits beside him and hugs his crying husband, the soft sniffles of the alpha died down when he is in his arms, his face buried on his husband’s chest as he settle 

Jeonghan looks at the portrait as his head leaning on his husband’s chest, simply staring at the beautiful captured photo in front of him

“Soonyoung was so excited when he send it, You know Wonwoo said that if I don’t be good to you, he’ll be mad.” Jeonghan looks up at the man and hugs him closer, he is feeling all sort of happiness from hearing that his husband’s sons accepts him as one of their family members, as one of them and not just a stranger who forced his way in their life

Their private lives changed because of just one promise from their elders, the promise of joining their family by marriage

That promise opened the close doors of these people who have their lives moving forward with their stagnant emotions at bay and not moving at all

Their lives started to move with their hearts and souls in one, their lives moving forward with the expectation of seeing the one they love and being with them, their lives moves forward with their lovers with them

“Remember the time he talked to you?” Jeonghan nods at that, Seungcheol pulls the man on the couch nearby and settles down as he holds the beautiful alpha

_It happened the night when the young alpha comes home un announced and saw Jeonghan in the kitchen drinking water, the beautiful alpha is unaware of the incoming young man when he set the glass down and faced the awaiting man_

_Surprised that the boy is home because the CEO said that his kids rarely comes home anymore because of having their own places_

_“What are your intentions with my father?” Wonwoo asked with his stoic face staring down at the beautiful alpha who is looking up at the young man, he knows that he is not being mean but just worried about his father_

_“I love him, I really do.” The young man frowns at that before closing his eyes and sighing softy, the young alpha is really worried that his father is just being swept by the beautiful alpha and getting him deep in their relationship then leaves him hanging_

_“Sure, You do. He is my father and I know how he is, easily dragged by beauty and pleasure, just like Soonyoung, tsk. remember that if you hurt him in any way, You will see why we are a Choi to begin with.” Jeonghan just look straight at the man, not letting the intimidation gets to him and stood his ground but he could feel the dominant aura of the young man to prove his point_

_He is not just here because he is beautiful, he might have borrowed some from his face to lure seungcheol to noticing him but everything else was purely done with the thought of being here with him till the end_

_Seungcheol arrived before Jeonghan even could say anything but Wonwoo didn’t leave his gaze even when Seungcheol came between them by pulling his son for a hug_

_“Wonu, You’re back?” The young alpha hugs his father and felt a soft peck on his cheek as the old man caress his cheek with a bright smile_

_A smile they didn’t get to see much this days_

_“Just came by to get some things, Met Jeonghan in here.” Seungcheol nods at that and smiles at his son, He knows what he said and he hasn’t been eavesdropping, he just happen to be in the hallways when Wonwoo starts saying something_

_The young boy knows that his father heard him, that he is contemplating if he will say something to his son or if he should take his boyfriends side_

_Jeonghan looks at the two and could see a few tensioning atmosphere, silence surrounds the three men in the kitchen before Wonwoo starts speaking again_

_“I won’t apologize.” Seungcheol sighs at that as he looks at his then boyfriend Jeonghan, the boy stood in front of them and towering them with his height but his father’s aura at he stood in front wouldn’t be overpowered_

_“I’m not saying you have to, You are my son. It’s obviously going to happen sooner or later, but I just want you to trust me.” Wonwoo looks at Jeonghan before looking at his father, nodding instead as an answer the old man pats his shoulder, Wonwoo smiles at his father before pecking his father’s head_

_“I love you, daddy. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you or Soonyoung. Not again.” Seungcheol nods at that as he caress his sons cheek softy with an affectionate smile he always have in front of his sons_

_Jeonghan didn’t fail to see the deep connection the family have, the love that is incomparable to others who shares the same blood_

_The beautiful alpha’s lip curl softly, sad at the thought that his family never had that kind of affection, that kind of love towards one another_

_How nice would it be to be in a family that would protect one another_

_How he wish he can have that kind of love and affection from his family too, for grief and sorrow is the only thing he remembers feeling from his family_

_Happiness from the birth of his nephews, not wanting for them to have the same childhood, he became more involved with their lives but unable to prevent the becoming of Jihoon’s as because he was personally handles by his father and was then deprived of the feelings he was used to at the age of eighteen_

_He tried giving them all the love and attention they needed from their parents but with Jeonghan only doing it, it wasn’t enough to make the two boys happy_

“Now you are part of our family.” Jeonghan looks at his husband, a smile on his face and a twinkle of love in his eyes, The beautiful alpha simply nods, his own eyes glistening with tears as he snuggles to his husband’s chest 

_“Welcome to the Choi Family.”_

_Said by the two person that means a lot for the beautiful alpha to hear it from, With their arms open for the beautiful alpha to leap in to and that he did, hugging the two boys raised by the man he fell in love with, a wide smile on their faces as the two boys kiss both his cheek as the beautiful alpha cries in their arms_


End file.
